El Sentido de la Vida
by Ghost Steve
Summary: ¿Crees que la vida no te trata bien?, ¿odias tu existencia?, ¿acabarías con ella si pudieras?. Veamos si piensas lo mismo cuando la hora llegue y las posiblidades de arrepentirse no existan.


Hola, bueno, después de una pequeña ausencia aquí me tiene de regreso con otro OneShoot. Como ven ahora cambiaré radicalmente de género, es decir, después de hacer "La Pesadilla de los 10 Días" les traigo una historia mas relajada y hasta cursi. La verdad no se si me haya salido bien pero espero que les guste.

Danny Phantom es propiedad de Butch Hartman.

El Sentido de la Vida

_Por __Ghost__ Steve_

-Estoy harto- pensaba en joven Daniel Fenton –Estoy harto de mi vida-. Definitivamente la tarea de cazar fantasmas ya no era el pasatiempo divertido de antes, ahora se trataba de una misión mucho mas seria de lo que el esperaba donde se ponían en peligro cientos de vidas, especialmente las de sus seres queridos. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, los hombres de blanco constantemente hacían mas difícil su labor argumentando que el era la verdadera amenaza.

Sus padres también seguían con la idea de que el era un enemigo que debía ser destruido. Era realmente frustrante no poder confesarles la verdad, que el era el chico fantasma y que en verdad no era malvado, sino todo lo contrario. No podía tener un minuto de paz y en mas de una ocasión había sentido que a la gente le daba lo mismo que el estuviera o no. La vida se había vuelto muy dura para el muchacho, los que no lo odiaban y trataban de eliminarlo lo idolatraban mas de la cuenta y no lo dejaban tranquilo.

Sin embargo eso no era lo que mas le dolía a Danny, su verdadero sufrimiento yacía en lo más oculto de su mente. Su mejor amiga, Sam Manson, la chica que había robado su corazón tiempo atrás se había convertido en su tormento, su pesadilla. Antes de darse cuenta esa muchacha había ocupado gran parte de sus pensamientos dejando de ser una simple conocida y volviéndose un elemento vital y necesario para el. –Pero eso que mas da- se decía –Ella nunca se va a fijar en mi-, eran las ideas que día y noche lo torturaban.

La vida ya no era agradable para el, solo se trataba de una constante depresión. Se sorprendió deseando que todo terminara de una vez, que los años pasaran tan rápido como fuera posible para dar fin a su agonía. Pero a su pesar sabía que para eso aún faltaba mucho tiempo, o por lo menos es lo que cualquiera pensaría teniendo su edad.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, parecía que nada malo pasaría, solo un día más de trabajo. Un fantasma desconocido había atacado Amity Park repentinamente causando tanto caos como le era posible. Danny por supuesto no se había quedado de brazos cruzados y se le había enfrentado confiado en que podría detenerlo sin problemas, desgraciadamente no fue así. Su enemigo era más poderoso y después de una aterradora batalla el chico cayó derrotado ante su enemigo.

Al ver que su victoria se había consumado por fin, el fantasma se alejó de ahí con una risotada maléfica dejando a un muy mal herido Danny. Todos los presentes se quedaron horrorizados al ver la escena y más cuando la transformación de Danny despareció dejando ver quien era realmente. El secreto por fin había sido revelado pero eso no era lo importante ahora, el muchacho se estaba desangrando a una velocidad alarmante y no había ningún lugar cercano donde pudieran ayudarlo. Poco a poco la vista se le nublaba, sus sentidos desaparecían y un horrendo frío se apoderó de el. Danny no entendía muy bien que estaba pasándole pero instantes después lo comprendió todo, el atacante no había tenido piedad, no solo lo había derribado, lo había herido de muerte.

Toda su vida transcurrió frente a sus ojos como una película, ya nada se podía hacer, estaba acabado. Danny ya no quería luchar, aparentemente no tendría que esperar mucho para que su deseo se hiciera realidad, su fin había llegado. El chico simplemente aceptó su destino y sin oponer la menor resistencia dejó que su vida terminara.

Danny se sentía extrañamente relajado, como si todas sus preocupaciones se hubieran esfumado para siempre, estaba oscuro, no podía saber si estaba de pie o acostado, de hecho tampoco sabía si aún tenía cuerpo. Suponía que en cualquier momento aparecería mágicamente en la zona fantasma o en alguna parte así, pero no pasó nada. Esperó unos minutos, pero nada.

El chico comenzaba a asustarse¿acaso la muerte era eso¿oscuridad y soledad?, no, no podía ser¿entonces como era que existían tantos fantasmas en el mundo?, algo no estaba bien. Nervioso, Danny trató de moverse pero no pasaba nada, era como correr en alguna dimensión paralela sin principio o fin. Trató de gritar pero su voz se había apagado, la situación se estaba poniendo muy fea.

De repente Danny vio algo que lo tranquilizó, era como una pequeña luz al final de un enorme túnel. –Claro- pensó, la famosa luz a la que había que dirigirse para llegar a la otra vida, el muchacho corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la luz temeroso de que esta desapareciera de repente. Para su fortuna la luz no desapreció y poco después ya se encontraba saliendo de aquella oscuridad.

La sorpresa de Danny fue grande ya que no se encontraba en la zona fantasma como esperaba, sino que había regresado al lugar donde peleó con aquel fantasma. Por lo visto solo se había tratado de una alucinación y realmente no le había pasado nada, bueno, lo mejor sería regresar a casa antes de que sus padres lo castigaran nuevamente por llegar tarde. No había siquiera dado tres pasos cuando descubrió que sus padres estaban muy cerca de el junto a un grupo de personas que murmuraban entre ellas.

Se acercó a ellos para que pudieran verlo pero algo más importante parecía haber captado su atención, fue entonces cuando Danny se percató de que sus padres lloraban desconsoladamente. Se le hizo muy raro puesto que solo en pocas ocasiones los había visto así, en vista de que tampoco parecían prestar atención a sus llamados y también parecía que no podían verlo decidió acercarse un poco mas para ver que era lo que los adultos miraban, el espectáculo no fue nada agradable. Ahí, entre la multitud, rodeado de una gran mancha roja, se encontraba el mismo. Así es, Danny podía contemplar con lujo de detalles su propio cuerpo inerte¿pero como era posible?, no podía estar en dos lugares a la vez…bueno, de hecho si podía, pero no recordaba haber querido multiplicarse con sus poderes fantasmales.

Todo era tan confuso¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? –** ¡Oh Dios mío, por favor no te lo lleves!**- gritaba Maddie mientras que Jack trataba de consolarla. La mujer se soltó de su esposo y se arrodilló para abrazar a su hijo dando un espectáculo bastante nostálgico. Danny lo comprendió todo entonces, la razón por la cual podía verse así mismo era por que efectivamente no había sobrevivido a la batalla. A decir verdad no era algo tan terrible estar muerto pero no podía entender por que seguía en el mundo de los humanos.

Se sintió mal al ver a sus padres en ese estado, nunca creyó que sufrirían tanto si el llegaba a faltar. El ver a Maddie derrumbándose de esa forma le causaba un nudo en la garganta, sin darse cuenta sus ojos se humedecieron y un extraño dolor recorrió su pecho, no podía aceptar que todo hubiera terminado de esa forma¿pero ya que se podía hacer?, nada. Poco después una ambulancia llegó al lugar de los hechos y se llevaron en cuerpo, Danny no entendía muy bien que caso tenía, después de todo ya no había solución para el.

Decidió quedarse con sus padres en todo momento y por obvias razones fue testigo de cómo Jazz, Tucker, Sam y todos los demás recibían la noticia de su deceso. Si antes le había afectado ver a sus padres tristes se sintió aún peor al ver la reacción de sus amigos. Tucker palideció y murmuraba que todo era una pesadilla, que nada de eso había pasado tratando de convencerse a el mismo de ello, Jazz no resistió y simplemente se desmayó por la impresión, y Sam, ella era la mas afectada de todos.

La chica, igual que Maddie comenzó a llorar y a gritar no queriendo aceptar la muerte de su amigo. Los señores Fenton se le acercaron después de acomodar a Jazz en el sillón y trataron de animarla, o por lo menos de hacerla sentir acompañada. Sus palabras de aliento no funcionaron para nada, la muchacha no se calmaba. –Sam, sabemos que esto es difícil, para nosotros lo es también, pero no podemos hacer nada- decía Jack, -No, no, me niego a creerlo, Danny no puede estar muerto- sollozaba Sam. Ambos se quedaron viendo unos momentos como entendiendo la situación.

-¿Acaso nuestro hijo era algo mas que un amigo para ti?- preguntó Maddie, Sam se limpió los ojos con su puño y finalmente respondió –Así es, Danny, bueno, el nunca lo supo, nunca tuve el valor de decírselo…pero yo lo amaba mas que a otra cosa en el mundo, no es justo que se haya ido sin saberlo- nuevamente la chica rompió en llanto-.

Danny se sintió feliz por un instante al escuchar eso, Sam de verdad lo quería tanto como el a ella, lastima que lo hubiera sabido demasiado tarde. Después de todo eso vino el funeral, todos sus seres cercanos se habían reunido en una pequeña salita en donde podían verlo por última vez antes del entierro. Su cuerpo sin vida descansaba en el centro de la sala dentro de un ataúd color negro, como la tapa estaba abierta pudo verse nuevamente, su aspecto había cambiado mucho, el forense lo había preparado muy bien ocultando las heridas de la batalla y ahora cualquiera podía jurar que simplemente dormía profundamente. Era bastante extraño estar viéndose dentro de una caja de muertos y sabiendo que pronto se encontraría tres metros bajo tierra.

El ambiente era sombrío, pesado, la desgracia se respiraba y el silencio reinaba. Danny prefirió salir un momento para escapar un momento de esa horrible realidad. Lo único que quería era despertar en su cuarto y descubrir que nada era cierto, quería dejar de ver a su familia y amigos sufrir por el, pero fue lo único que no logró hacer. Por más que se alejaba del lugar del velorio no podía evadir ni olvidar nada, la noticia de que el chico fantasma había fallecido ya se oía en cada calle, se leía en cada periódico y revista, en la radio y la televisión no se hablaba de otra cosa, la ciudad estaba devastada.

Hasta ahora se daba cuenta, la ciudad realmente lo quería y necesitaba, todos esos años había estado equivocado al creer lo contrario y de haber deseado que su vida se esfumara. Finalmente tenía lo que por tanto tiempo había pedido, pero que al final de cuentas no era lo que el en verdad quería. No lo soportaba mas, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, no le importaba que hubiera cientos de personas cerca de el, al fin y al cabo no podían verlo ni escucharlo. Mientras golpeaba el piso con fuerza se maldecía a sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido y rogaba por alguien que lo ayudara.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya no se encontraba en medio de la calle, de hecho ya no estaba en el mundo de los humanos. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que ahora estaba en la zona fantasma, y no en cualquier parte de la zona, estaba nada y nada menos que en la morada de su fantasma amigo ClockWork. El fantasma se encontraba mirándolo desde un rincón de la casa al lado de un enorme ventanal por el cual se podía tener una gran vista, aunque siendo la zona fantasma no había mucho que ver.

-Veo que al fin te diste cuenta-dijo ClockWork.

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Danny

-Tu lo sabes- respondió el fantasma –Te diste cuenta de tu error, no valoraste tu vida mientras la tenías y ahora que la has perdido la quieres de vuelta-

Danny bajó la cabeza y murmuró –Ya no importa, no puedo cambiar lo que ocurrió-

-Si pudieras hacerlo… ¿lo harías?- preguntó ClockWork.

-Por supuesto que si- contestó –Daría lo que fuera por volver a empezar y recuperar lo que siempre tuve pero que no supe apreciar, pero eso es imposible-

-No, no lo es- dijo el fantasma

Danny volvió a mirarlo, ahora estaba confundido, ClockWork era muy poderoso pero dudaba que tuviera la habilidad de resucitar a los muertos. –No lo entiendo- dijo.

ClockWork se le acercó e hizo un movimiento con su capa, inmediatamente su aspecto cambió dejando ver al fantasma que había atacado la ciudad. Danny no daba crédito a lo que veía -¿F…f…fuiste t…tú?- tartamudeó el muchacho.

-Así es- le respondió

-¿Pero por que?- Danny levantó la voz -¿Por qué atacaste a Amity Park y por que me mataste?

-Por que quería darte una lección- dijo ClockWork

-Pues pudiste ser menos drástico- le contestó Danny alterado –No tenías por que acabar con mi vida-

-¿De verdad crees que te haría daño Danny?- preguntó ClockWork con tono comprensivo.

Danny solo se quedó callado, prefería dejar que su acompañante terminara.

-Tengo mas poderes de los que crees- continuó –esto solo fue una ilusión que creé en ti para hacerte entender-

-¿Entender?- Danny no terminaba de descifrar lo que el fantasma le decía

-La vida es una eterna lucha, está llena de problemas, tristezas y situaciones incómodas. Pero eso no significa que sea algo malo, al contrario, también está llena de alegrías, momentos hermosos y amor- explicaba ClockWork -¿Acaso no has tenido momentos gratos con tus seres queridos?-

-Ahora que lo mencionas si- dijo Danny –Todos mis problemas siempre tenían alguna solución y en gran parte se lo debía a mis amigos y familiares, ellos eran los que hacían de mi vida algo bueno-

-¿Lo vez?- siguió el fantasma –No importa lo terribles o injustas que sean las circunstancias, tarde o temprano pasan y con el tiempo solo son recuerdos, si lo sabré yo. Lo importante es no quedarse con las cosas negativas, sino con las positivas, todo lo que nos hace felices, eso es por lo que vale la pena vivir, ese es el sentido de la vida-

Ahora todo estaba claro para Danny, por fin entendía lo que ClockWork había querido enseñarle.

-Muy pocos tienen la oportunidad que ahora tienes tu- dijo ClockWork –Tu aún tienes la posibilidad de seguir viviendo y de aprovechar lo que ahora tienes. Y de paso tal vez puedas ayudar a los demás a entender lo que te acabo de explicar-

-Así lo haré amigo, muchas gracias- dijo un sonriente Danny

ClockWork regresó el tiempo hasta el momento en que había aparecido en la ciudad aparentando ser un enemigo. Nadie recordaba lo que había pasado y por supuesto volvían a ignorar la identidad de Danny, nada había cambiado. Aunque Danny por su lado si lo hizo, su perspectiva de la vida había cambiado radicalmente y ahora estaba decidido a seguir los consejos de su amigo. Era hora de comenzar de nuevo y de aprovechar el gran regalo que se le había dado: La Vida.

FIN

Y un amigo me decía que no era capaz de poner finales tipo telenovela, jeje, les digo, mas cursi no me pudo salir. En fin, espero que les haya gustado la historia y que me dejen reviews par darme su punto de vista. Nos leemos, se cuidan.


End file.
